Music List
A list on all fallout eleventy music. Main theme Spit You Out - Bullet for my Valentine Classical Music (60's-70's) Werewolves of London- Warren Zevon Son of a Preacher Man- Dusty Springfield Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen Play that Funky Music- Wild Cherry Ballroom Blitz- Sweet Satisfaction- The Rolling Stones The Passenger- Iggy Pop My Sharona- The Knack Don't Bring Me Down -Electric Light Orchestra Sweet Home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas Aqualung - Jethro Tull In the air Tonight - Phil Collins Stairway to Heaven- Led Zeppelin The Times Are A' Changin - Bob Dylan Billion Dollar Babies- Alice Cooper Back in Black- AC/DC Magic Carpet Ride- Steppenwolf Blitzkrieg Bop- The Ramones Sunshine of Your Love- Cream Whole Lotta Love- Led Zeppelin Kick Out the Jams - MC5 Helter Skelter - The Beatles Maggot Brain - Funkadelic Bad to the Bone- George Thorogood I Love Rock 'n Roll- Joan Jett Blockbuster!- Sweet Classical Music is broadcast by Iron Tiger Radio Rock Bring Me to Life - Evanescence Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon Through the Fire and Flames- Dragonforce Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day I Climb - Thousand Foot Krutch Cross My Heart - Marianas Trench Cliffs of Dover - Eric Johnson Tribute - Tenacious D Bravery - Ivoryline 3's and 7's - Queens of the stone age Lonley Train - Black Stone Cherry The Diary Of Jane - Breaking Benjamin The Ghostbusters theme- ??? Motown I Heard It Through the Grapevine - Marvin Gaye Baby Love - Supremes For Once In My Life - Stevie Wonder Please Mr. Postman - Marvelettes My Girl - Temptations Reach Out I'll Be There - Four Tops Tracks of My Tears - Smokey Robinson Metal Nothing For Me Here - Dope Scream Aim Fire - Bullet for my Valentine Prowler - Iron Maiden B.Y.O.B - System of a Down Stricken - Disturbed My Curse - Killswitch Engage Attack- System of a Down Hand of Stone- Mastodon Metal and rocks song are found on Blood Bullet.FM Dance Ca Plane Pour Moi- Plastic Bertrand U Can't Touch This- MC Hammer Techno Never You - Watchout! there's ghosts I Ruin Dreams, Not Nightmares - Watchout! there's ghosts Sandstorm-??? Retro Lounge Illinois Street Lounge *''(To listen, click the square icon with the martini labeled "Illinois Street Lounge" at the right of the page. The station will stream to your media player, like iTunes or Windows Media Player.)'' Alternative Wicked Garden- STP Interstate Love Song- STP The Man Who Sold the World- Nirvana Lights and Sound - Yellowcard Oh Yeah- Yello Recovery - Funeral for a Friend Shake It - Metro Station Save your Generation - Fall Out Boy Just - Radiohead Dark Star - Beck Wave of Mutilation - Pixies Coffee Shop Soundtrack - All Time Low TechMetal Forza Del Destino - The Devil May cry 4 guy. Blackened Angel - Ditto The Time has come - Ditto Boss/Character themes Pokemon RSE Remix - Nitpicker's theme. The Poison - Mr 75's theme. Adagio for Strings - Mr Wolf's theme. Pink Panther theme - Lord Spoonfield's theme. Hand of blood - Bone Hunter Elite's boss theme. Hit The Floor - Luki Assault Mech's boss theme. M4 Part II - Mr 75's ending theme. Dreamscape - Lord Spoonfield's ending theme Second chance - Mr Wolf's ending theme. Der Kommissar - Butcher Pete's theme The Hellion/Electric Eye - Pyro's theme Silent Melody - The Dude's theme Guerilla Radio - Bayonetta's theme. Cries In Vain - New Bailey Theme. Users are encouraged to add songs Do not edit the Boss/character themes section above